PAIN
by Tomas Clair
Summary: Who knew three little words can bring so much pain and destroy a life long friendship. ShegoxDrakken


"Your pain brings me pleasure

Your tears bring me pride

I am a monster yet you still love me

I am a monster yet you would give your life

All in the name of what you think is love

How pathetic and amusing

Yet deep down in my heart within the coldness

There is warmth for you

A warmth that disgust me yet fascinates me

Warmth I wish to explore"

"Don't… Don't… freaking touch…me." Looking at him with hurt in her eyes.  
"Shego…" Pleaded Drakken  
"Just stop talking, Shut up." Shego Growled.  
"But…" Drakken barely mouthed.  
"JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP!" She shrieked her tears flowed more freely.

The noise in the lair cafeteria had all but died as even the henchmen took notice from their poker game and looked on with curiosity. Drakken didn't know what to say. He knew that Shego would be upset but not to the point that she would curse at him. Sure, she had attacked him with plasma before and even slapped him once when he walked in on her nude in the bathroom they shared connected to their rooms, but it was mostly half hearted she never really meant to seriously hurt him and he knew that on an unspoken level.

He wanted desperately to disappear or to take back what he just said to her, more the latter but instead he just stood there looking like a child that had just been scolded. He felt a warm sensation growing in the back of his neck.  
Shego wrapped her arms around herself trying to comfort the chill that appeared out of nowhere as she stared down into the floor. She finally looked up at him and screamed, "FUCK!" in two steps she closed in and punched him in the chest.

He was surprised by the hit but years of villainy and a few boxing lessons here and there taught him how to take a physical hit but damn if he could deal with the emotional one.

She looked at him straight in the eyes, "I just don't see you that way" the tears streamed but her voice was calm unwavering "I've always saw you as just Drakken, my friend, my confidant and my employer." She looked at the floor

She looked up just in time to catch what looked like tears forming in his eyes he looked away from her too quickly for her to really tell. Drakken turned his head towards the back table and noticed some of the henchmen and some maintenance workers sitting at the table staring at him. One of the Henchmen actually had his cell phone out as if he was taking pictures. Drakken closed his eyes trying his best to prevent the tears from spilling.  
He was devastated by her words but his anger was starting to burn because he now realized that they are being watched. He finally pulled himself together and faced Shego again his face was calm collected the same face she saw when his mother died a year ago. Shego noticed, "You're like my own family. We've been through so much. It's just that, I'm a little confused and freaked out by this. I…can't Drakken...we can't I'm sorry Love changes things. I don't deserve your love." With that she stormed off not bothering to take her backpack with her.

Drakken felt numb, they had been having sex steadily every night to the point she even slept in his bed and was starting to move her things into his room sometimes and even went on vacation with him once in a while. She even told him her real name and her family background. He remembered listening intently when she explained her mixed family heritage her father was Armenian/ Iranian and her mother was a idealistic Israeli Political Science Major from Flushing, NY. Sara Aidinian Shego's real name. When she told him that he thought he had finally gained her trust. He started being more open to her also sharing things about his child hood his father and even the fact he was also the product of a mixed marriage between a Jewish woman and a Roman Catholic Man, though he was not religious either way. It all seemed to be going fine...Till the day he told her those three words...

He shuffled out the Cafeteria with the stunned faces of his employees at his back. He was lost...


End file.
